Lithium-ion secondary batteries and other non-aqueous electrolyte secondary batteries have become increasingly important as power supplies installed in vehicles or as batteries for PCs and mobile devices, etc. In particular, lightweight lithium-ion secondary batteries with high energy density are highly important as high output power batteries to drive vehicles such as electric automobiles, hybrid automobiles and the like. Technical literatures related to non-aqueous electrolyte secondary batteries include Patent Documents 1 to 5.